


The Luck of the Coin

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coin, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, F/M, Love, Magic, Protectiveness, Worry, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Nesira escaped from the Inquisition a little bit and enjoy a few weeks out at the lake he was raised at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luck of the Coin

      The sun had set in the distance, barely a sliver of light against the horizon. So all the colors had become darker, cooler, but all the more amazing. The moon glowed from above, basking its light upon the lake as it was its own light to the world. Each of the sparkling stars glittered in the sky, reflecting against the lake as they accompanied the moon. Nesira was a little nervous to go toward the water though she would not deny the beauty of the scene she witnessed. The sky was pure, without a cloud above to hinder the elegance of the atmosphere.

      A hand reached out toward her, as she looked over and saw the Commander. Even though the moon was bright, he shined even brighter in her eyes. The way his lips curled into that sweet smile and how his appearance was strong yet gentle. She reached her hand up, the nerves plastered against her face easily noticeable. "Don't worry Nessie." He told her softly, as she finally willed her hand to reach over to his. His grasp was firm, holding her with such a protective sense that she couldn't help but feel comfortable. She moved close to his side, his height looming over hers like. Little fireflies flew around the lake as Nesira's eyes looked up, amazed. It was like watching magic that she wasn't doing, pure joy on her face for the first time around water.

      "I know you don't like water Nessie, but I wanted to bring you out here, away from the Inquisition and from being someone so high up. I just want you to be you for a little bit. I planned for us to be here for at least a week, though we can extend it to two." Cullen told her, as he sat down on the pier and she shifted to sit beside him, not letting go of his hand and still leaning close to his side. She couldn't help the fear of water she had, it had been with her since she was little and it had never wavered. "But Cullen, what about Corypheus, and the army. And Josephine with all those diplomatic issues she's going to have to bring to me. And I sti--" HEr voice was stilled as she looked at his eyes, silence by the small smile on his lips as he adored her with his gaze.

      His hand reached over to brush her red hair behind her ear which was down for the first time in a long time. "I've already discussed with Leliana and Josephine, they are prepared for whatever is to come. IF something happens, we will be immediately notified. I have my best Captain in charge of the forces at the moment, you need not worry while she is in charge." Nesira stared for a moment. If Cullen had gone out of his way to prepare all of this, how could she not try and enjoy it. She always worried when it came to the Inquisition. It was so much more than just a group, it was hope. The hope for a better world for everyone, not just humans but elves and many more. They were a beacon of change, in hopes to make the world livable for many, not just mages and templars alike. But this, for one she took a moment for herself. No, for them. They rarely got a chance to be together like this and she was truly going to enjoy each and every moment.

      "Cullen, this is too sweet. You didn't have to but I appreciate it." Nesira's voice was soft as she leaned against his side, his arm wrapping around her. They weren't in their armor, looking just like a normal couple. She wore a elven dress, the sleeves hanging off her shoulders and the bell sleeves around her elbows. She was barefoot as usual, unable to break the habit when it came to being casual. She reached over to play with the strings on his cherry red tunic which he had tucked into his black trousers. Even in this, he looked formidable, his muscles chiseled and noticeable against those long sleeves. "What is this place Cullen." She asked, looking over to him as he glanced out toward the lake.

      "Its where I grew up at. This place was my safe haven, I was able to escape and be alone here. I wanted to bring you here to have that same peace." She paused for a moment, shifting to look at him, her eyes worried for a moment. "But, you're alone, with me." She said, nervous fears growing over her face. He gazed at her with concern, wondering why she looked nervous. "I'm a mage Cullen, doesn't that concern you. Is there--" Cullen reached over and touched her cheek, guiding her over to look at him. He gazed at her with this sadness and shook his head. "I'm no longer a templar, I'm not bound by their order or rules." Nesira shook her head touching his hand as she pulled away from him, standing up as her legs shook a bit. She moved to one of the wooden pillars, leaning against it and gazing at the shifting water. She could see a few fish swimming near the surface, but just out of reach where she couldn't touch them. "No, not that. I mean, aren't you worried about me. That I might hurt you, that I my magic is wrong. You've seen the worse with mages. They've hurt you in so many ways. How can you not see that in me? That I'm just another mage..."

      Cullen stood up, his eyes looking at her with a despair of what she was feeling. She felt her veins poisoned by this fear, as if it was killing her from the inside out. HE cared for her, he kissed her, but did he fear her? The mist was engulfing her and she couldn't focus on anything back that she could be a bad mage. "Nesira, I don't see that. If I've given you any reason to doubt that---" His voice broke off as she looked over at him, afraid that he was about to speak the inevitable words. She was starting to drown in her darkest fears, that she would no longer hear the beautiful song he had given her. "Of course I've given you reason to doubt me." He turned to look away from her, his arm reaching over to rub his neck and looked broken for a moment. Nesira instantly wanted to reach out to him, to give him a hug and let him know it would be okay, but did he worry about her? She was terrified to touch him at the moment, and just waited, as his arm moved to fall down to his side once more.

      "I may fear magic Nesira, it's an age old habit I haven't been able to drop." Nesira's heart dropped as she felt her eyes growing glassy from the tears she was holding back. "I...see." She said through her throat as it was dry and hard to talk. She turned to walk away only to feel his hand grasp hers quickly, pulling her back over to him and his hand moved underneath her chin to live it up to look at him. "But Nessie, I see none of that in you. Your magic, it's pure. You use it to help people, to protect and defend. You don't use it selfishly. I don't want you to change who you are. You've shown me that magic doesn't make the person, the person makes the magic. Magic isn't good or evil, its the person who determines what magic can be. It's a tool." He told her so confidently, that Nesira could not hold back her tears. "Nessie, I'm sorry!" Cullen quickly spoke, afraid that he had hurt her but a soft laugh escaped Nesira's lips as she looked up at him. "No, don't. I just, I don't know what to say. I've been so worried, everything you've experience. The way magic has scarred you, I was afraid we could never get passed that. This...this is more than I expected." She said, as she gripped his shirt with her hands and leaned into his chest. She could smell his musk, the scent of oak and pine against his skin as if he had lived in the forest his whole life. His natural scent was hard to forget, the smoky aromas filling her sense of smell. Cullen's arms wrapped around her, his embrace was so protective and strong against her slender tiny body. She just wanted to melt against him, as she finally pulled back, her arm reaching up to wipe away her tears. Once she was sure her emotions were back in check, she felt Cullen reach over and with the back of his thumb brushed away any lingering tears that had escaped her cleaning.

      "You know, the last time I came here was when I was thirteen, right before I left to become a templar. It was so long ago yet it still looks the same." He paused and reached into his pocket, as Nesira's head tilted just slightly, her ears flicking downward and upward much like a cat watching what was going on. "My brother gave me this. I'm sure it was just because it was in his pocket and he wanted to give me something, but he told me it was for luck." His hand opened up to show her a single silver coin, the sovereign appearing normal like anything else. "As a templar, I wasn't allowed to bring anything with me. It was as if I was starting a whole new life, leaving everything behind. But this, I couldn't just leave it behind. It was something my brother gave me, a part of my family. I kept it in secret. Even though we aren't suppose to carry such things as we were taught for our faith to carry us through. " His eyes gazed over to her as Nesira was awestruck by his story, her full attention on him.

      "But, it wasn't lucky?" She said confused, not sure why he still carried it. "I know, my fortune hasn't been at all lucky. I should have died during the blight, or at Kirkwall, or even Haven." Nesira's throat clenched up again at the thought of Cullen dying, her bottom lip being bitten by her teeth. She wished she hadn't voiced her opinion suddenly, wishing she had just not said a word. "Yet, I made it each time. Maybe the coin is lucky, allowing me to live. Or maybe the Maker had deemed it not my time to die. Either way, something helped me survive." He paused once again and gazed deeply into her eyes, as if baring his soul to her. "To make it back to you." His free hand reached over to her, and placed the coin in her hand.

      "Cullen..." She said softly, as he looked at her with a smile. "Please Nessie, humor me. I'm afraid of what you might face in the coming days, I don't want you hurt. Maybe this might help. Maybe even in the worse of situations you'll come out in the end, just like I have." Nesira took a quick rush of air through her mouth as she looked down at his hand and back up to him. "But what about you?" She was able to speak even through the tightness of her throat, all the emotions she had flashing across her face. Cullen just grinned, a smirk on his lips that made Nesira laugh softly. "I'm a survivor Nessie. I've made it this far and with you by my side I will always make it. I will not leave you ever." That small sentiment cause Nesira to tilt her head just slightly and stare at him for a moment. Her eyes flash with such endearment that she found it hard to just tackle him in a hug. "I'll keep it safe Cullen, I promise." She said, holding the coin in her hand and gazed at it. The image of Andraste was etched on top of it, as she shifted to place it in the pocket of her dress. "I know it's foolish to think it is luck but, it makes me glad to know you will have it."

      With such each, Cullen's arm reached around her waist and pulled her gently toward him. Her eyes moved up toward him, beaming up at him with such joy it was hard to contain. His own golden eyes admire her, at all the emotions she held and just how easily she could talk to him with everything that had transpired. As he leaned down toward her, she inhaled sharply, knowing what was coming yet she couldn't help as her heart fluttered each time he pulled her close and looked at her like that. It was an emotion she etched into her mind. Her arms reached up to encircle his neck, pulling herself on her toes as he leaned down to her. Her body was warm but he was even warmer, his entire body chiseled with muscular perfection. As their lips met, she felt as if the world disappeared around her and it was just the two of them. She was able to lose herself against his kisses. He was so powerful yet his kisses were so gentle and caring, warmth spreading from his lips against her own. He was hers, and Nesira would never take it for granted that he had chosen her past all the fears and worries he had dealt with. She didn't want to break the tender kiss the shared, but she finally did, taking in some air as he rested his forehead against hers, their eyes close and just taking a moment to enjoy their private moment. "I'll never leave you Nessie, ever." He said sweetly, as her voice finally spoke up. "And I will never leave you Cullen. I will always be right here." She said, moving her hand from around his neck to touch his heart. Her eyes parted just slightly to look at him, as they shared the love they felt that had nestled into their souls and bound them together. Nesira knew this man was her other half, he made her whole and safe, and now she knew what it was like to truly feel love.


End file.
